


Sweet Schemes Are Made Of This

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Can you do one where a jealous ex of Jaskier comes back and tries to sabotage the Reader and Jaskier into thinking the other isnt interested, and the two of them almost painfully part ways before they realize his ex was lying and confess their feelings?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Schemes Are Made Of This

The evening started out as perfect as it could be. Jaskier had successfully swallowed his nerves and asked if he could escort you to the betrothal he was performing at and you had eagerly agreed. When the two of you walked into the hall, both beaming and excited (and sickening for poor Geralt who walked in behind the two of you), you felt the night was rife with romance.

And then Millicent walked in.

And then Valdo watched Millicent watch you walk in.

And then the two caught each other’s eyes and just like that, the two began to plot.

The pair of you were blissfully unaware of their machinations as you took your places, Jaskier in the center to perform and you at a table right out front so you could watch and clap along.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” an unfamiliar voice asked and you gave only the briefest glance at the woman who took the seat beside you. Jaskier’s eyes were fixed on you, not seeing anything else.

“Doesn’t he perform handsomely?” the woman asked. Your chest swelled with pride.

“He’s brilliant,” you praised.

“I was worried he wouldn’t come but I’m so glad I was able to convince him to give it another try. To give us another try,” the woman said offhandedly though she slid you a side-glance to check your reaction as the words resonated.

“Wait – what?” you asked, turning to face her.

“Oh, Jaskier is my former beau. Well, used to be former. Former-former I suppose since we have an understanding again,” she said with a tinkling laugh.

“But he- no, he asked me,” you insisted.

“Oh you must be Y/N! He’s told me so much about you! Thank you for being such a good friend to Jaskier as we worked through our little misunderstanding,” she said, clasping your hands. You rose and ran from the hall, not looking back as tears clouded your eyes.

Stupid. So stupid. How could I have thought this was anything more than friendship. At most a distraction.

You muttered the words under your breath as you wandered, not sure where to go but knowing you couldn’t be around either of them.

“Are you well?” a voice asked. You turned and saw a man approach. He was tall and handsome, green eyes filled with tender concern as he approached, offering a handkerchief with an ornate VM sewn into the border in deep emerald. You accepted it and used it to wipe away your tears.

“Pray, what has inspired such sadness in such a lovely woman?” he asked, his voice silk and honey.

“I’ve just been an ass I’m afraid,” you said with a sad little laugh. His shook his head slowly and raised a hand, long fingered and perfectly manicured and soft against your cheek, to wipe away the tears that still fell.

“Perish the thought,” he said fervently, “Whatever has happened, I promise it wasn’t your fault.”

A pained gasp pulled your attention away and you saw Jaskier standing in the entrance, pain-stricken eyes taking in the scene before him. You looked away, unable to bear the sight of him, and Valdo wrapped an arm around you comfortingly as he walked you away, shooting Jaskier a malicious grin you couldn’t see. Jaskier watched helplessly for a moment and then his hurt was replaced with anger and he started for you.

“Jaskier, love,” Millicent cooed, coming out of the shadows to pull him into an embrace.

“Millicent what the hell are you doing here?” he asked, unwrapping her arms and trying to use his lute as a tool to push her back.

“I’ve come to put you out of your misery,” she said sweetly.

“You’re going to murder me?” he asked, warily peering behind her back for hidden daggers.

“No, silly, I’m going to take you back!”

“I’d rather you murder me,” he said darkly, moving to pursue you again though you were already out of sight.

“It’s not like you to chase after women who have clearly chosen other company,” she called after him and he stopped in his tracks, considering her words. It was true that you hadn’t looked like you were being forced in any way. You were gazing into his eyes and you held his handkerchief and maybe, just maybe, he had been wrong about your intentions. Maybe you truly did view him as a friend alone. Maybe, and this was the ugly, jealous side of him that he tried to force back, maybe you had used him to make Valdo jealous and you had secretly always intended to leave with him. Jaskier turned around, Millicent watching him with a faux-sympathetic look on her face, holding her arms open. It would be so easy to fall back into them. To continue this dance until the next time she wanted him out of her life. It would be so easy, but Jaskier was tired of the easy choice. Not when doing the hard thing may have a greater reward. Before Millicent could say anything more, he ran full tilt in the direct he’d last seen you walking.

Valdo had led you to a little bench by the garden, the smell of roses thick in the air, taunting you with their romantic aroma. He kept his arm around you but did not many any untoward moves, simply holding you close as you finished crying.

“I’m afraid this is a rather awkward introduction,” you said with a little laugh.

“Not at all,” he insisted with a smile that was not unkind, “I find that tears are not uncommon when Jaskier de Lettenhove is around.”

“You know him?” you asked.

“I know of him,” he said, a distinct tang of disdain in his voice as he spoke the words. You sighed heavily.

“Am I terribly stupid for assuming I was special?” you asked miserably.

“No,” he said, tilting your chin up to meet his eyes, “You _are_ special. That he doesn’t recognize this is a reflection of his own poor taste, not your value.”

You swallowed hard and admired the curl of his hair and the feline grace of his features, the green eyes gazing into yours in a way that was tempting but also… reminded you of the blue eyes you missed.

“Valdo Marx,” a voice rent the air in an angry roar and you jumped back, looking towards the door where Jaskier stood, holding his lute out straight like a sword.

“Jaskier de Lettenhove,” Valdo sneered, his beautiful face curling into an ugly mask of hate.

“Y/N this isn’t what it looks like, I don’t know what he told you but it isn’t true,” Jaskier said.

“So it’s not true that I’m special?” you asked peevishly.

“What? Of course that’s true. But you’re special to me,” he insisted.

“Tell that to Millicent,” You sniffed.

“Millicent is a scheming ex. Do you believe the words of a stranger and a vagabond over mine?” Jaskier asked imploringly. You considered his words and you felt Valdo’s arms tighten around you. You stood quickly and walked over to Jaskier who lowered his lute though his eyes glowered darkly at the bard still sitting at the bench.

“Just answer me one thing, Jaskier,” you said.

“Anything,” he said, his eyes softening as they turned to look at you.

“Why did you ask me here tonight?”

“I asked you because I wanted to walk into the room with the loveliest woman in the land. And more to the point, the woman I love,” he said, the words he’d struggled to parse into rhyme or song suddenly falling from his lips in a sound more beautiful than any song he could contrive. Your face brightened instantly and you leapt into his arms pulling him in for a kiss.

“Does this mean-”

“Yes! Of course I love you, Jaskier, of course I do!” you said, laughing as happy tears fell down your face. He set down his lute and wrapped his arms around you in a deep embrace, the pair of you dead to the world, unnoticing as Valdo awkwardly shuffled around you to stalk back inside.


End file.
